


miscreant's song

by thirddatesweater (handbagmarinara)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handbagmarinara/pseuds/thirddatesweater
Summary: Kageyama thought hard about how the situation escalated to this— his back pressed against the lockers, Kuroo kissing along the expanse of his neck, his chest warm despite his yukata gaping open from how loose hiskoshihimowas, not given enough time to tie it properly before Kuroo was on him.“What do you say, Kageyama-kun? Come home with me?”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 177





	miscreant's song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foryoonjin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryoonjin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [songs of bygone days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873311) by [handbagmarinara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handbagmarinara/pseuds/handbagmarinara). 



> A gift!fic to one of my favorite people. I talked about little bygone-verse snippets I can't put into the plot, and foryoonjin zoomed in on the KuroKage. What better gift for her birthday than what she wants?
> 
> This is a spin-off to my own fic. The 'what if Tsukishima never came to the sento?' version. It would be best if you head on over and check it out, but I believe this fic can stand as a standalone.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> (Unbetaed, as per all my works.)

Hinata was right. Kenma’s friend, Kuroo Tetsurou, was hot. Chiseled in all the right places, coupled with a smile that made Kageyama a bit weak at the knees. He was a nice, tall, and very physical distraction from a certain other body that Kageyama would rather not think about.

Hinata and Kenma were on the other side of the bath, and Kageyama cannot remember who had moved away from where they were originally at, but all he can think of is how smoothly Hinata’s plan is sailing. Him and Kuroo were hitting it off, almost alone on this side of the bath, talking about playing _kemari_ if they had the chance. Kuroo had challenged him to a game, flashed him what seemed to be his signature grin, and who was Kageyama to back down from a challenge, and be immune to a pretty smile?

“I’m telling you, Kageyama-kun, I’m a formidable opponent.” Kuroo said, “We played it all the time during breaks. I’ve never let a ball fall during a game. Never lost.”

“I guess we need to play to find out, hm?” Kageyama smiled small, movements graceful as he moved, bare back against the wall of the bath, inviting, luring Kuroo in, “You seem confident for someone who was most likely using their time polishing guns.”

“True.” Kuroo chuckled, swimming closer just a bit, almost caging him in, taking the bait, “But my mind isn't always on war. I'm good at some other fun activities, too.” Kuroo traced Kageyama’s jawline with a finger, gone before Kageyama can savor its warmth, “I can always just show you how good I am.”

Kageyama shivered at the touch alone, eyes darting to Kuroo’s lips shaped into a smirk. “Then show me, Kuroo-san. Let’s play.”

The smirk widened into a lopsided grin as Kuroo lifted Kageyama’s chin up with a lone finger, leaning in, “And if I start right now?”

“Then you are to finish what you started.” Kageyama smiled, leaning in further until their lips are bare centimeters apart. There is something about Kuroo that brings out his bravado, brings out the primal need he has kept locked for so long.

He felt Kuroo’s breath on his lips as he chuckled, tilting his head to close the gap between them—

“Yamayama-kun!” Hinata emerged through the fog with Kenma behind him. “Let’s go to the sauna!”

Him and Kuroo pull away from each other as if electrocuted, clearing throats and looking in two different directions, “Now?”

“Yeah, now that it’s empty.” Hinata said, getting up from the bath, and helping Kenma out, too, “Kenma and I were just talking about Jerkshima— oh, he knows him, by the way!”

“’Jerkshima’?” Kuroo asked, a laugh in his voice, “Let me guess. Blond, with glasses?”

Kageyama wanted the whole world to crash staright on his head. He thought it probably won’t hurt him, anyway, considering how small the fucking world was, apparently. “You know him?”

“We were part of the same army base.” Kuroo answered, rising from the bath as well, “And what about him?”

Kageyama sighed and emerged from the bath with everyone else as Hinata talked about Tsukishima, why he was relevant, and why he was ‘an utter jerk!’, and why this blind date was set up. They all walked to the sauna, Kageyama going redder by the second as Hinata continued his story-telling, as if it was him who got roped into Tsukishima’s game. Hearing the story retold like this made it more evident how stupid he was, chasing after someone who was playing around. Kuroo looked amused the entire time, glancing from Hinata to Kageyama, eyes glinting with something unfamiliar. It put a heat in the pit of Kageyama’s stomach that he welcomed with open arms, a heat that rivalled that of the sauna they settled in.

Kageyama remembered all four of them filing into the room to get dressed after almost half an hour in the sauna, Hinata and Kenma saying their goodbyes and scurrying off somewhere in town, and then, he was left with Kuroo.

Kageyama thought hard about how the situation escalated to this— his back pressed against the lockers, Kuroo kissing along the expanse of his neck, his chest warm despite his yukata gaping open from how loose his _koshihimo_ was, not given enough time to tie it properly before Kuroo was on him.

“What do you say, Kageyama-kun? Come home with me?”

Kageyama kept quiet, hesitant to say yes and let the burn of Kuroo’s touches consume him. Does giving in mean giving up on Tsukishima? Was there something to give up on, in the first place?

Kuroo pulled away and hummed, “What’s stopping you? Let go of him and fall into me already.” Kuroo cradled his face, gentle, a contrast to the bruising grip he had on Kageyama’s hips just then, “I’ve heard the story. Hinata doesn’t leave any details out. But there’s more to it, yes? Something else only you and Tsukki know? What has he promised, Kageyama, that you think I can’t give you better?”

Kageyama blinked, eyes trained onto Kuroo’s golden irises. They were so observant. They knew too much, maybe more than Kageyama knew himself. “I don’t— I don’t know. I was waiting for him to show me, and teach me whatever it was that I didn’t know yet.”

“Him. Him. Always him…” Kuroo rubbed circles onto his cheek, still gentle, warm, “Did you know? Everything he knows, everything he plans to do to you, I taught him.”

Kageyama is stunned into silence, letting the revelation sink in. Kuroo continued to speak, leaning back in to peck kisses up and down the side of his neck. “I’ll make you feel so good, more than he ever can.” he chuckled slightly, and Kageyama shuddered, “I mean, who better to ask it from, the master or the student?”

“But—” Kageyama felt guilt stir in him. This felt like the worst way to get over someone. It is true he’s determined to forget about Tsukishima, especially after his talk with Hinata, and that there really was not anything going for him. Kuroo, behind his charm and sex appeal, was nice and a great person. Kageyama felt like Kuroo would be wasting time on him when he could be out there looking for someone to truly settle down with.

“Do you feel bad?” Kuroo stepped back, smirking, “I don’t mind being used.” His eyes darkened, “You don’t have to wait and play this push and pull with him, and in return I get to have you in my bed. I think it’s a win-win situation.” Kuroo turned back to his locker to finish dressing up.

Kageyama belatedly realized he was aching under his yukata, all brought on by measly neck kisses. With a blush starting to spread across his face, he righted his _yukata_ and tied the sash properly around his waist. Kuroo moved to exit the locker room, looking over his shoulder once he reached the door. Their eyes met and Kageyama waited for another noise to kill the silence than the noise of his own heart beating hard against his chest.

“If you want this, want _me_ ,” Kuroo said, voice low, a hint of a promise in his words, “Come.”

Like a puppet on a string, Kageyama followed the moment Kuroo stepped out the door.

Kuroo kissed like the world is about to end in a few hours, but also like Kageyama was made more fragile than glass. Kageyama wanted to be shattered under the very hands pushing him flat on the futon. Kuroo kissed so differently— not messy, not calculated, either. Languid yet dominating, as if to say you’re allowed to feel comfort in this, but not to get carried away and forget who can turn this into something more if he so wanted.

Kageyama is wrecked just from the kisses, the swipe of Kuroo’s tongue against his bottom lip, the slither of that same tongue into his mouth, exploring and tasting. He moved like this isn’t the first time they’ve kissed, like their lips have met countless of times before, and like this will continue to happen in later days. Kageyama groaned softly at the thought.

“What is it?” Kuroo said against his lips, pulling away only to start assaulting the pale strip of his neck like he did in the locker room. Kageyama savored the weight of the body on top of him, the hardness pressing against his thigh, and the delicious burn of cloth on his own cock. Kuroo digs his teeth at a spot Kageyama didn’t know would make him weak, and he moaned, eyes fluttering and fingers curling into the sheets.

“Just want more.” Kageyama panted, overwhelmed at all the sensations a pair of lips can make. Kuroo’s hands are still on his hips and have not moved an inch, like a pair of iron shackles.

“And I’ll give it to you. Be patient. I don’t want to wreck you the first time.”

“And if that’s what I want?”

“Fuck.” Kuroo whispered, detaching from Kageyama’s neck and hovering over him, “If you word it like that I won’t hold my control too well, Kageyama-kun.”

“I won’t break.” Kageyama said, reaching a hand up and burying his fingers in Kuroo’s hair, “I may be naïve about this, but I know what I want. I will tell you if I want to stop. So until I do, keep breaking me apart.”

In an instant, Kuroo grabbed Kageyama’s forearm and pulled him off and up the bed, all while he sat back until he’s got Kageyama fully seated on his lap. They both hissed as their crotches meet underneath their clothes, and Kageyama has never felt heat like that of what surged through him then.

“Kuroo-san, that felt—” he stopped short, gasping as Kuroo rutted up against him, watching him with lidded eyes, “ _Kuroo-san_.”

“You’re so pretty, Kageyama. Gorgeous like this. Let me see more of you, hm?”

Kageyama nodded, one hand loosening the sash around his waist just enough so he can push the yukata off his shoulders. It slid down like silk, pooling around his waist and showcasing his skin to the man in front of him. He does not know where all the confidence is coming from— maybe from the knowledge that no one will know this side of him, the thought that this room is quiet and this house was sparse of other bodies but theirs, maybe from the hunger in Kuroo’s eyes that has yet to cease and that he aches to satiate.

Kuroo let out an awed hum as his eyes roamed Kageyama’s exposed body, a hand sliding up his back and pulling him closer until Kuroo can lick a stripe up his neck as he thrust up experimentally, between the cleft of Kageyama’s ass. Kageyama ‘s head tilted back, and Kuroo is more than happy to kiss along the plane of it.

“I want to taste every inch of you.” Kuroo said close to his ear, licking at his earlobe and biting at the shell gently. He pulled away to strip his shirt off and unbuckle his belt, both garments now thrown to the side. Kageyama stared at the scars marring his chest.

“Stitches.” He murmured, tracing one line with a delicate finger, “And bullet holes.”

“Mm. My body isn’t as pretty as yours is.”

“What are you talking about? They’re beautiful, Kuroo-san. They’re battlescars.” Kageyama’s hands rested on his chest, “So strong… You fought for this country. They are proof you lived through a war.” Slowly, he leaned down and kissed at a healed wound.

“You seem to forget that you did, too.” Kuroo said with a smile, “The proof is you being here with me. You are another war I am planning to win.”

Kageyama ground his hips down to meet Kuroo’s as response, “Claim your territory, then.” His hands loosened his sash until his _yukata_ came undone and he was left bare. There is only heat and the scent of sweat washing over him, only instinct telling him what to do next.

Kuroo surged forward and licked into Kageyama’s mouth as he pushed his pants down as best as he could with a lap full of Kageyama. He slid it down his ass and pushed it further until he kicked them off his ankles. Something in the air shifted once they were both aware they were naked. The heat turned up and felt like if their skin touched any more, they would sizzle and burn. Impatience ran through Kageyama’s blood, putting his hands on Kuroo’s shoulder and using it as leverage as he rutted against Kuroo’s thick thigh. He hissed out Kuroo’s name, drowned by their kisses.

“So eager.” Kuroo sucked on Kageyama’s tongue, one hand making its way to a pert nipple. Kuroo watched with half-lidded eyes as Kageyama stiffened, pulled away from the kiss and let out a breathy _‘Ah!’_ , eyes blown and out of it. “Has no one touched you here before?” He rolled the nipple between his fingers, watching, always watching Kageyama’s reactions.

“No one has touched me yet. Not like this.” Kageyama gasped out, back arching, and his fingers digging into Kuroo’s shoulder, “Kuroo-san, more—”

“I’ll give it.” Kuroo latched his mouth around the other nipple, tongue swirling around the sensitive nub. In this angle he can’t see anything but the underside of Kageyama’s chin, the light sheen of sweat coating Kageyama’s skin, and the bruise on his neck where Kuroo had marked him. He was so engrossed in pleasuring, taken by all the sweet sounds Kageyama kept making that he only belatedly realized Kageyama has been rutting against his thigh, more frenzied than before.

Kuroo pulled away completely, hands stilling Kageyama’s hips and pushing him off his lap so he was kneeling on the bed. Kageyama outright whined, finally looking at Kuroo, pleading. He looked like he was only seconds away from coming had Kuroo not stopped him.

“Kuroo-san, it hurts. Please—”

“Please what?” Kuroo traced circles around Kageyama’s hipbones with his thumbs, “You’re being selfish, don’t you think? Getting yourself off without my say.”

Kageyama had the gall to look apologetic despite his eyes glazed, cheeks flushed, hair sticking to his face, lips slick. How does he looked so utterly fucked when they have yet to actually start it all? Kuroo had half a mind to fuck into him unprepped just to see what face Kageyama would show him.

“I— I am losing control of myself and you are still so…” _Composed._ Kageyama bit his lip, trailing off. Kuroo raised an eyebrow, humming in understanding but not in agreement. He pulled Kageyama back down into his lap and ground his cock against the other’s. They share a loud groan that echoed off the walls of the room.

“If I had any say, I would have wrecked you in that locker room, would have cast Kenma and Hinata out of the sauna just to finally touch you.” He kissed Kageyama once and slowly slid away under him, leaving Kageyama kneeling and confused on the futon. “I’m absolutely dying to feel you around me. But I am not risking your pleasure to get my own.”

Kuroo walked to his cabinet on the other side of the room, rummaging through clothes and retrieving a bottle. Kageyama watched every contract of muscle under skin, appreciated the full view of Kuroo’s body as he walked back to him. Kuroo stopped in front of him as he fiddled with bottle cap seal, still unopened. Kageyama is face to face with the older’s leaking cock, standing proud and against his stomach.

“Kuroo-san.” Kageyama spoke, soft, and yet still loud between them.

“Hm?” Kuroo said, distracted as he finally gets the cap open, “What is i— _shit._ ”

Kageyama had always prided in being curious and appeasing that curiosity by his own means. It was how he learned most of the things he knew now, how he became street-smart. It was curiosity that made him want to touch, wrap a gentle fist around Kuroo’s cock.

“I grew up around geisha.” Kageyama shared, stroking down once and leaving Kuroo grunting, “Even if I am not one myself, I think I have been conditioned to please and serve.” He crawled closer, looking up at Kuroo with wide, imploring eyes, “Let me please and serve you.”

Kuroo released a breath out his nose, swallowing hard as he dropped the bottle on the futon and carded his fingers through Kageyama’s sweaty hair, “Go on, then. I’ll guide you.”

Kageyama licked his lips, his hand stroking down once, twice, and then stilling at the base before putting Kuroo’s cock in his mouth. The sound that ripped through Kuroo’s throat is one he has never created until that moment. Kageyama’s mouth closed around the head, unmoving as he looked up, swirled his tongue and licked at the slit, and _sucked_.

The fingers in his hair tighten, and Kuroo looked down as if entranced. That enough was enough push for Kageyama to go further, move his mouth down the rest of Kuroo’s shaft, to know, to sate the curiosity. _If I do this_ \- he hollowed his cheeks as he continued to take what he could into his mouth- _what will Kuroo-san do?_

Kuroo groaned out his name, his hips rutting up and further pushing himself deeper. Kageyama’s eyes widened when he felt the head rub against his throat, his eyes watering. His hands scramble to Kuroo’s thighs and then he pulled just slightly so he can breathe. Their eyes met, and the apology that Kuroo had ready died on his tongue as Kageyama sheathed the heat of his mouth whole around Kuroo, like that one time was enough to know his gag reflex doesn’t work.

“Holy shit.” Kuroo wheezed out, “You’re taking it all in like a champ, aren’t you? Being so good for just me.” Kageyama bobbed his head up and down Kuroo’s cock, savored the foreign taste in his mouth, the look in Kuroo’s face. It was surreal, seeing Kuroo with eyes screwed shut like he’d found heaven in Kageyema’s mouth. Kageyama whined. Maybe he had a thing for giving, seeing those around him happy with what he has to offer. He pulled off completely only to swallow him back, nuzzling his nose when it touched Kuroo’s stomach.

“Stop, Kageyama. If you keep at it, I might—”

Kageyama lightly raked his teeth _just right_ against the underside of his cock as he pulled off with a gratifying ‘pop’, and Kuroo’s cock twitched as it slapped back against his stomach. Kageyama looked up at him like a child would, “You might what?”

“You will be the death of me.” Kuroo mumbled as he slinked back down to the futon, sitting crossed leg, “I’ll show you later. For now,” He patted at his lap, “Sit back down here.”

Kageyama did as told, biting back his moan once his own neglected cock brushed against Kuroo’s. Kuroo reached for the bottle and squeezed out clear liquid onto his fingers. “Kuroo-san?”

“I want to feel you. That alright?” Kuroo asked, spreading the liquid until it coated all his knuckles and dripped down his palm.

“Like… what I just did?”

“Yes, and no. I want to touch you somewhere else, too.” With that said, Kuroo wrapped one large hand around both their cocks, and Kageyama’s jaw went slack.

“Y-yes, touch me. There, Kuroo-san. Anywhere else you’d want.” He started to get desperate, realizing just how long he had gone without being touched through this whole ordeal. Kuroo only hummed, his other hand circling around Kageyama’s body and dipping one coated finger against Kageyama’s puckered hole.

“A-ah!” Kageyama’s back arched, his cock twitching in Kuroo’s hand, “What— what…?”

“It’s lube. It’s cold, I know. It’ll warm up once I get them in.” Kuroo’s eyes looked back at him, asking, “Let me fuck you with my fingers. It will feel good, I promise.”

Kageyama stayed silent, nodding slightly. He experimentally pressed his ass back against Kuroo’s slick fingers, and is met with one finger entering just barely. He shuddered.

“Good?” Kuroo questioned, stilling both his hands and letting Kageyama get a feel of what is to come with that one knuckle, “The deeper I go, the better it will feel. I swear by it.”

“Okay. I trust you.” Kageyama whispered, and a garbled sound bubbled out of Kuroo’s throat. Before he knew it, Kuroo’s lips was on his again, one hand stroking them both, the action smooth from their joined cum and Kageyama’s spit. Kageyama could only moan out as a finger buried itself inside him, staying there until he adjusted. “H-hurts—” He took it without any resistance, but there is a stretch that he has not felt until today. It is uncomfortable, and an unwelcome pain.

“You alright?”

It took a few seconds for Kageyama to reply through gritted teeth. “ _Y-yes_ , just… burns.”

Kuroo chuckled slightly as he peppered kisses along Kageyama’s shoulder, “Want me to move, baby?” Silence. Kuroo pressed a thumb on Kageyama’s slit, “Have you gone mute?”

“A-ah—!” Kageyama involuntarily rutted into Kuroo’s fist, effectively moving the finger in his ass deeper. He swore he saw stars behind his eyes, “Move. Please.”

Kuroo smirked against his skin and started to thrust his finger in time with each stroke of his other hand on their cocks. There was still pain, from being left untouched for so long, from the stretch, but it does not take long before he is trembling, begging for more of whatever it was he was feeling.

“Kuroo-san— Ku— _more_.” A second finger joined, slipping in better. The stretch is back but the burn is gone, only pleasure at the thought of being filled.

“Oh, Kageyama-kun. So good for me.” Kuroo watched Kageyama come undone, under his hands, felt powerful with each moan that came out of his mouth and how redder his skin was getting each thrust. Kageyama felt Kuroo’s hand shift from one angle to another, and although it did not stop any of the pleasure, it was distracting. He was just about to voice a question when Kuroo hit _something_ and his spine felt like it was turning into gelatin. Kuroo smirked, “There it is.”

It went smoother from there. With the discovery of Kageyama’s prostate, Kuroo’s curled his fingers towards it, hitting it each time. He probed with a third, and Kageyama almost yelled at him to get it in, in a voice that only meant he was on the edge.

“I got you. I got you.” Kuroo said, gentle and intimate, a stark difference from the filthy way his fingers are curling into Kageyama, the steady pace of his fist stroking them both near climax.

Kageyama bounced on Kuroo’s lap, setting the pace for each thrust. Kuroo stilled his hands and let Kageyama lead, hips frenzied and loud moans hitching higher and higher in pitch. Kageyama sank down his fingers until the last knuckle, all while rutting into Kuroo’s fist. He forgot words, only ‘Kuroo-san, Kuroo’ passing his lips. Kuroo continued to talk, ‘my good boy’ thrown in along with a deliberate use of the younger’s first name. He felt the telltale squeeze of Kageyama’s walls around his fingers and knew he was close.

“I can’t wait to sink my cock into you. You’re so hot, Tobio.” It wasn’t like he was doing any better. Kageyama made him see the beauty in sex, made him realize the tenderness of the act that he had only looked for when life threw burdens onto his already-heavy shoulders. When he finished, he would leave without a second glance at the body that acted as a vessel for his lust, and life would go on as usual. As he watched Kageyama’s skin glisten in sweat, as he took in the heady scent of sex in the air, Kuroo thinks the world would stop if he ever let Kageyama go.

So when Kageyama mewled, touched his forehead against Kuroo’s, and in a raspy voice, whispered, “Tetsurou.”, Kuroo realized he, too, was far gone. He will not blame the heat of the moment when he decided that he will keep Kageyama to himself from then on.

“I’m—” Kageyama started, but held himself back when the coiling heat in the pit of his stomach started getting unbearable. He looked at Kuroo who was looking back, gold irises hungry and focused. Kuroo’s eyes glint in recognition, and simultaneously curled his finger and squeezed at their cocks just at the right time. It doesn’t take much more before Kageyama is coming in ribbons against their stomachs, hips jutting and thighs trembling in an effort to ride the pleasure out. He chanted Kuroo’s name like a prayer, _Tetsurou_ over and over in a broken and unsteady voice. With the knowledge of how tight Kageyama’s walls are pressing down on his fingers, and the image of his cock sooner getting the same treatment, Kuroo came soonafter, hot and heavy.

Kageyama fell, listless, into Kuroo’s chest, gasping for air, grasping for some semblance of what his life had before Kuroo Tetsurou entered it. His stomach felt sticky and there’s lube dripping out his hole and down his thighs when Kuroo withdrew his fingers from inside him. His eyes kept fluttering shut, but he was nowhere near tired. His head felt heavy despite the sensation of soaring post-orgasm, and it’s Kuroo who cupped his face so they were eye to eye again. Out of it, Kageyama smiled softly, “Kuroo-san.”

“No. You call me Tetsurou from now on.” Kuroo smiled back, kissing his lips, “You alright? Was that okay?”

“Mm… More than okay.” Kageyama let his body lean forward into Kuroo’s chest, and Kuroo leaned back until he was flat on the futon, pinned down by Kageyama. Kuroo never experienced this part. The tranquil, the sound of a partner’s breathing turning from jagged to calm, the relaxing of muscles, the warm glow that the person you just brought to ecstasy had to offer.

Kageyama moved on top of him, lifting his torso up and hovering over Kuroo. There was a look in his eye— affection, trust, and the same flame of desire he had since their meet at the _sento_.

“Again?” Kageyama asked with a childish tilt of his head. Kuroo can only smile. It won’t be long before he got to claim this man. Little by little, he knew Kageyama would fall into him like he had declared, erase the memories of one person and replace it with only him.

Kuroo kisses him, soft, in a way Kuroo has never thought he would ever do, “Again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes for anyone confused:  
> \- Kuroo (Captain) and Tsukishima (Second lieutenant) were soldiers during WW2. They were also, pretty much, fuck buddies.  
> \- This is set in the late 1940's. It isn't obvious because the setting isn't quite built in this fic, but. Yeah.  
> \- Kageyama, cute virgin. That's it.
> 
> My first try at mature (explicit?) content. I spent over a week trying to get this right and even still, I think I am lacking. No anal sex as I have yet to learn how to write a sex scene from start to finish. That aside, I am, still very proud to have finished it. I welcome constructive criticism! Rain it down on me.
> 
> Again, happy birthday Aida!! It isn't much but I hope it's to your liking! I hope your day is special (or that I made it a little special for you) ♡


End file.
